


Don't Dream It's Over

by Wandering_Memories



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/M, Fluff, Utterly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Memories/pseuds/Wandering_Memories
Summary: Oliver decides that the best times to chat with his unborn baby is the middle of the night, when Felicity is finally asleep.





	Don't Dream It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> This obviously doesn't follow canon. It's just supposed to be a fun fluffy piece I promised to write awhile back.

Oliver woke with a gasp. 

It took a couple of seconds to realize that he was home and in bed with a sleeping Felicity next to him. 

For the last couple of weeks he had been having the same type of nightmares. They always ended with him losing someone he loved, but lately it was either Felicity or their baby. He was always a second too late or his movements became sluggish and he couldn’t reach them, they seemed to be within reach, when they suddenly disappeared from his grasp.

Since they had learnt that Felicity was pregnant he was constantly stressed over the fact that in only a few months time, he was going to have a little person depending on him unlike anyone else had in his entire life. He was both terrified and equally excited about that prospect. 

What a difference a couple of years can make. Though this wasn't the first time he had found out that a woman was going to have his child, it the first time he was excited to hear the news. The first time he found out he was going to be a father, he had been young and selfish, refusing to take responsibilities for his actions. He was ashamed now at how relieved he had been when Samantha had told him she had lost the baby. Sadly, he knew that he would had been a terrible father back then. 

But now, he was getting a second chance. This time he wouldn't mess up. He knew he wasn't going to be the most perfect father in the world, but he was going to try his best.

Once he had known that Felicity was pregnant, he had unconsciously developed the habit of sleeping with one arm wrapped around her, at times Felicity found it extremely annoying to be cocooned by him and he had tried to stop doing it but somehow at some point during the night his hand always seeked Felicity’s tummy. It would stay there until it was swaddled or pushed it away by Felicity. 

It was this reason that many times he could feel the baby moving during the night and as if his unborn child knew what he was thinking too, because he felt a tiny kick on his hand that brought him out of his musings. 

"You can't sleep either?" He asked his wife’s baby bump. "Your mommy must be really tired if you haven't woken her up,” He continued as he carefully rearrange himself to be at eye level with Felicity’s tummy. 

"You know, she blames me for your ninja moves" He said slightly tapping where he had first felt the baby move. "Like, it’s my fault she eats chocolate right before going to sleep"

"Yeah, I know." He answered as the baby moved again, the baby seemingly knowing what he was talking or at least he liked to think so. 

He loved having these quiet moments with the baby, mostly because the birth was still a couple of weeks away and the days seemed to be dragging on until he could finally meet his daughter or son. 

"I can't wait to meet you" Oliver said tracing light patterns on Felicity’s round belly.“You know, What would be nice?” He asked gently tapping right above Felicity’s navel, “If you let us know if you're a girl or a boy"

"Your mommy says you're a boy, but I think you're a little girl that's going to look just like her mommy.” Oliver said as the baby moved again, it still boggled his mind that the baby’s movements were easily visible now, “I bet you're going to be just as bossy as her." Oliver continued talking, which once again made the baby move. 

"I can't wait for you to get here." Oliver whispered getting closer to Felicity’s belly, “They’re so many things I wants us to do, I mean, I know it’s going to be awhile before we can actually do any of those things, but I want to be able to hold you. You know, I’m a little jealous of your mommy because she can feel you in a way I can’t.” Oliver said tapping where the baby had moved. “But it’s okay, ‘cause once you’re born I’ll be able to give you all the cuddles I want.”

“You have no idea how much I already love you, even though we haven’t officially met yet.” He said in an excited whisper, “You and your mommy are the two people I love the most in this world. Before your mommy came into my life, I didn’t know love could be such a beautiful thing or that it could feel the way it does. I wish I knew the words that could explain the love I have for your mom, not like you could really understand what I am saying, but still.” He rambled on, “If your mommy had been awake she would have told me how proud of my rambling skills she is.”

“I am proud,” Felicity said matching his whispered voice, “You only took like one breath throughout the whole thing.”

“Sorry,” Oliver apologized looking up at a smiling Felicity, “How much of that did you hear?”

“Not much, just a couple of things like how much you love us and how bossy the baby is going to be,” Felicity teased him.

“Oh.” Oliver said feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught, “Sorry, for waking you up.”

“You didn’t, the little ninja did.” Felicity said rubbing her hand on her belly, “The baby just really likes your voice and gets overactive when it hears it sometimes”

“Sorry,” Oliver apologized again, but wasn’t sorry at all. He liked knowing that his voice had that type of affect on their baby, maybe next time he wouldn’t start talking to the baby in the middle of the night.

“He likes hearing your voice. Don’t you buddy?” She asked her bump, but the baby didn’t move. 

“Maybe _she_ went back to sleep?” Oliver offered, which made the baby move once again.

“You are being so rude right now!” Felicity said poking the spot where she had felt the baby move. “Just for that, I’m not going to give you chocolate tomorrow. I don’t care how much you ask for it.” She finished with a pout. 

“I love you.” Oliver told her pouring all the motion he felt into those three words.

“We love you too.” Felicity answered with a smile.

Oliver had once decided that he couldn’t have this type of life, one where he loved and was loved. He never even considered marriage or children in his life. Mostly, because he always thought that he didn’t deserve it, but he was glad that Felicity had come into his life -or he had come into hers- and proved him wrong. 

He wouldn’t trade his life for anything in the world, and if he had to redo everything all over again, he would do everything exactly the same, including those years that were full of pain, because it led him to having everything he had right now. Felicity and their baby were worth every painful moment in his life.

For once, life was good and he was going to savor every second of it.


End file.
